


on my mind

by hermionesgalpal



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, This trails off before any.. sexy times happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesgalpal/pseuds/hermionesgalpal
Summary: It's a normal night at Shaw's for the Detectives of the Nine-Nine - only that Rosa can't stop staring at Gina and Amy notices.





	on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this thing down in one go between two episodes of B99, to give my fingers a rest from knitting.  
> Yeah. That's how exciting my day has been.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway, enjoy! And be sure to let me know how you liked (or disliked, I ain't the boss of you) this fic.

“You've been staring at Gina since she got here, is everything okay?“ Amy asked, her hands wrapped around her first beer. Despite what Amy said, Rosa also kept a close eye on how much Amy was drinking. Not out of concern – she just didn't want to be anywhere near a drunk Amy, wherever on the Santiago-Drunkenness-Scale she was.  
“I'm not staring at her.“ She seethed, directing her frowning gaze at Amy before letting it trail over the other patrons of the bar. Most of which were people from the Nine-Nine.  
“You totally were,“ Amy said, and Rosa wondered where she had gotten the shots from to get to Four-Drinks-Amy in the short moment that Rosa hadn't paid attention to her. The smile on the other Detectives face didn't sit right with Rosa at all. She was supposed to be on her way to Space-y Amy, not Pervert Amy.  
“I wasn't, Santiago.“ She replied with an audible lack of patience for their banter and took a big sip of her beer. It seemed that Amy didn't yet have enough, though. Maybe she was Space-y Amy, and that's why she didn't register Rosa's glare.  
“You definitely were, Rosa.“ Amy's very tone already suggested that Rosa definitely didn't want to hear what the stuck-up Detective had to say. Why she didn't just shut her up before she could say it would forever remain a mystery even to Rosa herself. “Do you _like_ her?“ Amy was grinning like a second-grader who'd just been giving their favorite candy.  
Rosa's hand came down on the table, hard, making both their beer bottles shake. A few pairs of eyes landed on them but Rosa ignored it.  
“I don't _like_ Gina.“ Her voice was barely above a whisper but she'd leaned close enough to Amy for the other Latina to hear her loud and clear. She'd even put on her best glare-and-snarl combo that usually got everyone to quiver – but Amy just blinked at her like a doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming car; more confused than scared.

Jake chose that moment to come over and join them, sliding into their booth and settling in close with an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Rosa took that as her cue to leave, definitely not wanting him to ask questions about the conversation they'd just been having.  
Standing up, Rosa looked around for someone to join. Before she could really make a decision she saw Gina waving her over from where she was sitting at the bar. Making a beeline to the Captain's Assistant, Rosa flagged down the bartender and ordered another beer for herself and - she pointed at the mysterious creation Gina was drinking out of a repurposed Mason Jar – whatever Gina was having.  
“Thanks, Rosa, you know how to treat a girl,” Gina said with a crooked smile. Rosa didn't miss the way the Assistants eyes gave her a slow once-over. So slow and obvious, in fact, that she was definitely sure she was meant to notice.  
Rosa nodded in return and finished her beer just as the bartender set down their next round. She leaned onto the bar and lifted her beer, clinking the bottle against Gina's colorful concoction.  
“To what are we toasting?” Rosa stopped, almost having taken a sip of the beer. A toast? She lifted a brow at the other woman.  
“Drinking in silence?” She offered, which elicited a short burst of ominous laughter from Gina. If Rosa thought that was bad news, then she hadn't calculated in the fact that Gina suddenly looked at her like she was very much edible – and a treat, too.  
“I don't think that's why you came over, Diaz,” Gina said knowingly and turned the barstool so that she was facing the Detective. “And it's not why you were staring at me since I got here, either.” She looked so smug saying it, and Rosa knew Gina took pleasure in seeing the mix of emotions flickering over her face.

How could she know? Rosa was a Detective, damn it, and Detectives didn't get caught staring.  
Not that she'd been staring. Definitely not, no. She just... happened to space out whenever she had coincidentally been staring at Gina.  
But two could play that game. Rosa Diaz had never backed down from a challenge, and she wouldn't start now. Even – or especially – when the challenge was to flirt with a hot (but weird, though that seemed to be exactly Rosa's type) coworker.  
“Oh yeah?” She asked nonchalantly, turning her body so she was facing Gina as well. Her left arm was on the counter, hand still curled around her untouched beer, and her right arm was propped up against her hip. Something Amy would refer to as a 'Power Pose'. “Why do you think I came over?” Rosa did her best to sound nonchalant but there was a clear challenge in her eyes. And Gina caught it.  
The auburn-haired dancer slipped off her barstool, leaving barely any space between her and Rosa. When she looked up at the Detective, there was a mischievous edge to her smile.  
“Because you want a piece of this,” Gina motioned up and down her body before focusing back on the woman in front of her. “and I get it. Who doesn't want a night with Gina Linetti? So, let's toast to tonight.” Lifting her drink, Gina looked at Rosa's lips before meeting her gaze again. “Because I'm really into this.” This time, she motioned up and down Rosa's body.

“Why are we still standing here, then?” The Detective gave the barest hint of a smirk and took a sip of her beer. Gina cocked her head and laughed but she actually set down her drink and winked before making her way to the woman's bathroom. Rosa followed a few steps behind, so as not to arouse suspicion, and immediately locked the door behind her when she got in.  
What she hadn't been expecting was for Gina to press her into the door and kiss her as soon as she'd turned around. Despite being seemingly smaller and weaker than Rosa, Gina could press the Detective into the door quite easily. Apparently, all that dancing paid off.  
Rosa's hands flew up to grab Gina by the waist, attempting to flip them around but the Assistant put her weight into keeping Rosa against the door. She grabbed Rosa's hands and pressed them against the door, stopping her from touching Gina like she wanted to. The taller woman moaned into the kiss, which was when Gina broke their kiss to suck a hickey into Rosa's neck. Scraping her teeth against the Detective's skin earned her a string of suppressed moans.  
“I've got to say, you having a submissive streak is actually the least surprising thing I've ever heard.” Gina whispered against Rosa's throat, and the Detective could feel her smirking as she said it.  
“Shut up.” Rosa seethed and used Gina's inattentiveness to flip them around and press her into the door.


End file.
